General Scrupp
Cornelius Scrupp is one of the only adversaries of Titus that have no special abilities, but that doesn't mean he isn't one of the hard-hitters when it comes to crime. The General has been described as one of the most corrupt and egregious being in its fictional universe, because his speciality is stripping people of their humanity. This gift has made him the commander and chief of his own private desensitized army. The desensitized army is a huge league of people that will fight and carry out the commands of Scrupp that have been stripped of their humanity. What this means is they have been demoralized and care only about survival with no means of ethics. By doing this, they kill remorselessly and trust no one, a trait that has many a time come back to hurt the General many a time. Timothy Scrupp and his pregnant wife Regina were on missions trip in a small tribe in a country of Africa. Shortly after the birth of Cornelius, his parents were kidnapped by a rival tribe angry at them thinking they were disgracing the gods they believed in. After they were kidnapped they were never seen again and Cornelius was taken in by a poor old man who lived in the african tribe. The man taught Cornelius about the importance of morality and how it seperates man from beast. Although his intenitions were good, he was a cruel man who would beat Cornelius if ever stepped out line yelling at him "You are a beast! You have shamed me!" These are memories that would permenantly scar the General. Cornelius also learned from the man the power of intimidation, to put yourself above others and make yourself superior. The man told him that, it was the way that the evil creatures work, saying the skill of taking advantage of others morals is the biggest advantage one can have against others. Of course if he was to ever take advantage of someone and the old man caught wind of it, he would again get beaten, being called a shameful beast. Although he did this to keep the boy in line and him a good valued man, it had drastically different outcomes. When Cornelius reached the age of 15 he realized he had had it with the old man and ran away from his care raising himself on his own. When realizing he wasa free, he went on a rampage doing things he was never allowed to do while in the old man's care since he was so sheltered. After life became very hard living on his own, and he was old enough, he joined the African Military. He served there for a long time loving the sheer violence he witnessed, a trait that would scare the others in the military. After a few years he learned of a secret military program where scientests would demoralize subjects, making them perfect killing machines, taking complete advantage of the uneducated people 'selected' for this program. The program interested Cornelius very much, and so he began to study the subject as much as possible. When government officials got wind of this man's rising knowledge of their secret orginization, they made him a sceinentest thinking that would hush him up. It was there he learned the isolation techniques they would use to rob those of their humanity. Soon he began to brainwash the subjects making them follow his orders, and after he had a pleasable amount of soldiers, he rose up against the secret organization, making himself the General and soon desensitizing all who stood in his way. Scrupp resents the old man who raised him and he turns humans to beasts just mock the old man's beliefs. When faced again with the old man he attempts to kill him, but can never do it because of the man yelling at him telling him the beast he has begun and the scarring memories that it triggers. Titus can use that scarring memory to his advantage and has on many occasions. The General ironically turned into one of the most beast-like characters in the universe because of the lives he has ruined. He has attempted to demoralize Titus, and almost achieving his task but failed because of his strong will to fight his evil thoughts.